


Hallelujah

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 8 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "glory hole" fromthis list.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Kudos: 17





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "glory hole" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Justin spent the first thirty minutes in his car. This was his third visit ever, all of them in the last three weeks. Maybe tonight would be the night he actually made it inside. 

He’d learned he was a lot bolder at home with his hand on his cock and a vibrating bullet in his ass as he imagined being on his knees with a cock in his mouth, blocked by a wall separating him and the stranger fucking his face. The thought of it always got him off hard, coming all over his belly and fist until he was struggling to catch his breath. 

But in the real world, getting up the courage to walk into a place known for its discretion and offer of seedy, anonymous sex was fucking difficult. 

He was wearing his loosest pair of jeans, worn at the waist and in the ass, comfortable enough for his inevitable hardon. No one was going to see him. A little after nine, he slipped out of his car. It was less terrifying in the dark. 

The space was brightly lit and surprisingly clean. He’d imagined something far worse. But someone clearly maintained the space, which Justin found weirdly sweet, given what it was used for. There were three empty bathroom stalls with locking doors. Justin chose the far one. He locked the door behind him and got to his knees. The hole cut into the wall was roughly the size of a beer can. He settled his clammy palms on his thighs, his heart racing as he waited. 

Now that he was actually here, had worked up the courage to get on his knees for some stranger, the arousal edged out the nerves.

After several minutes, Justin went still at the sound of movement on the other side of the wall. He caught a flash of blue denim, the toe of a leather boot and then the hard, hot flesh of a cock being pushed through, an offering for him. 

“Holy shit,” he muttered and then immediately flushed. The walls were thin, nothing more than particle board constructed for the purpose of anonymous sex. He could hear the stranger’s chuckle. He said nothing, though, just waited patiently for Justin to get to it. 

It was a porn dick. A perfectly beautiful cock, hard and slightly curved, jutting forward through the hole in the wall. Saliva pooled on his tongue. 

Justin had given a blowjob or two. He wasn’t completely inexperienced. What had surprised him was how much he loved it. What he hadn’t loved was the after, when the guy treated him like there was something disgusting in how much he’d loved having his lips stretched around his cock, the way he came all over himself with jizz flooding his tongue. He’d been called a cocksucker a time or two, a derisive use of the term when Justin would have gladly taken it in praise. He liked having a dick in his mouth. He liked the taste of hot skin on his tongue, the ache in his jaw, the soreness in his lips. He liked come down his throat and pulling off just enough to catch it on his chin or cheek. 

Justin parted his lips and took the head into his mouth, shuddering at the first taste of it on his tongue. Fuck. He let his mouth get wet, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked at the head like he was working a tennis ball from a hose, groaning when he felt the pressure of the stranger attached to it trying to move. He relaxed his mouth and let him shallowly fuck his face, his tongue flat and his jaw loose. 

He was so fucking hard. It was hotter than his fantasies. 

The knowledge that he wouldn’t have to worry about the fallout made him bold. He breathed in deep through his nose, eyes shut tight and pushed forward until the wide head of that beautiful dick nudged at the back of his throat. He groaned as heat flooded his belly, his cock rigid and his balls full. This was so much fucking better than he’d imagined. The anonymity of it, the wall between them, knowing he could do whatever he wanted without being seen. 

He shoved his hand down the waist of his jeans. He was going to come all over himself just from having his mouth stretched around some stranger’s perfect cock. The taste of it, the shape, the weight of it on his tongue, it was everything he wanted. He kept his hand on his dick as he focused on milking the one in his mouth, making some guy he’s never met and will never meet come in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
